Fairy Tail: Kedamono no Ou
by KageSekai
Summary: Natsu tras perder una pelea contra Erza, Mira daña su orgullo y por ende escapa al bosque para poder entrenar y hacerse más fuerte, pero algo raro sucede, el despertar de una raza extinta y un ser muy peligroso aparece y decide entrenar a su señor, que será de Natsu cuando se vea involucrado en estos problemas.
1. Chapter 1

**_Título.- Fairy Tail: Las Bestias Infernales._**

 ** _Fic: Fairy Tail._**

 ** _Parejas: Lo pensaré._**

 ** _Resumen: Natsu tras perder una pelea contra Erza, Mira daña su orgullo y por ende escapa al bosque para poder entrenar y hacerse más fuerte, pero algo raro sucede, el despertar de una raza extinta y un ser muy peligroso aparece y decide entrenar a su señor, que será de Natsu cuando se vea involucrado en estos problemas._**

Hola.- Humano hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No Humano Hablando._

 _"Hola".- No Humano Pensando._

 **Hola.- Demonio, Ángel o ser sobre natural Hablando.**

 **"Hola".- Demonio, Ángel o ser sobre natural hablando.**

 ** _Hola.- Dragón, Alma, Dios o ser místico Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Dragón, Alma, Dios o ser místico Pensando._**

 _"Gran dragón y rey de los mismos…" Rezo mágico o invocación._

 ** _[Karyu no Hoko].- Ataque o nombre de Magia._**

* * *

 ** _Prologo.- El Inicio De Los Problemas._**

En el gremio más destructor y más fuerte de todo Fiore, con esos títulos en perfecto orden, se encontraba en sus típicas peleas todos contra todos, donde el centro de la pelea era de Grey contra Natsu, ambos de 8 años de edad, lo cual dejaba muy en claro la igualdad entre los 2.

Pero la batalla fue detenida por la reina de las hadas Titania no Erza y Majin no Mirajane, de 9 años, quien tras unos segundos de paz empezaron a pelear, causando una gota de sudor en cada miembro del Gremio, acaso era será así todo el tiempo, si no es Natsu y Grey serían Erza y Mira, era realmente un misterio.

Entonces los detuvo uno de los actuales 6 magos clase-S, un joven de cabello azul con ojos marrones quien vestía un traje elegante blanco con el símbolo de mago santo, quien en su ojos derecho tenía un tatuaje rojo, él era el mago de cuerpo estelar, Jellal Fernandes, amigo de la infancia de Erza y uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la torre del paraíso.

Jellal además de un gran mago y mago santo como de Clase-S es un gran amigo de Grey Fullbaster y Natsu Dragneel, conociendo a los 3 como el grupo de alborotadores, él detuvo la pelea de Erza y Mirajane, las cuales se detuvieron, Erza diciendo "Ya que Jellal lo pide" y Mira "Si Jellal-kun lo dice lo haré" y agarro el brazo derecho de Jellal para disgusto de Erza, la cual tomo el otro brazos dejando con un sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa a Jellal quien luego vio a Natsu y Grey.

– "Sálvenme" – Pidió con los ojos a sus 2 mejores amigos.

– "Ni loco, me mataran" – Dijo Grey con los ojos.

– "Ya voy" – Dijo con aburrimiento, lo que hizo sonreír a Jellal por ser salvado siempre por Natsu en todo momento – Jellal tengamos un duelo – Grito lo que lo salvaría de quedar más tiempo en fuego cursado.

Mira y Erza vieron a Natsu al no retarlas a ellas, lo que las molesto, porque últimamente no las retaba, no es que les importara, pero solo pedía retos a los chicos y eso las dejaba confundidas, que ya no quería vencerlas, entonces dijo Erza.

– Que tal si en vez de pelear contra Jellal peleas contra mí – Natsu miro como todos a Erza tras eso pregunta, acaso quería pelear contra Natsu – Entonces no quieres pelear contra mí – Pregunto el no escuchar respuesta del mago de fuego, pero al estar tan sorprendido no supo que decir, pero tras unos segundos dijo.

– Esta bien – Dijo prendiendo en fuego de dragón su puño y lanzándose contra Erza.

Erza esquivo con facilidad el ataque de Natsu, pero antes de golpear, se detuvo y se alejó, al notarlo, vio como el cuerpo de Natsu se prendió en fuego evitando que lo golpeara, lo que sorprendió a todos con eso.

Natsu no fue derrotado al 1er intento, eso era algo que nadie se creía, será que pueda ganarle a Erza, Jellal puso más concentración que nadie, era su mejor amigo y quien lo salvada de Erza y Mira recibiendo él los puños de las féminas en su lugar.

Natsu se lanzó corriendo contra Erza y trato de dar un par de patada con fuego, en una alcanzo la mejilla de Erza, la cual de un golpe mando a volar a Natsu, quien a su vez se quedó inconsciente, pero Erza no se lo creía, Natsu le había dañado, aunque fuera pequeño, la golpeo.

Mira quien también lo noto, estaba sorprendida como había hecho eso, en anteriores peleas jamás las había tocado, pero lo hizo esta vez, eso no podía ser cierto, no había posibilidad de que ese mocoso lograra algo como golpearlas ni a ella ni a Erza, claro que solo los magos con más visibilidad vieron ese daño y no todo el gremio.

Natsu tras una hora salió del agujero donde dejo el golpe de Erza, entonces marcho a done estaba Erza comiendo y platicando con Jellal y Grey, entonces se boleto y miro a Natsu.

– Erza ten un duelo conmigo – Dijo Natsu, pero Erza sonrió por algún motivo, pero acabo como la otra vez, solo que sin tocar a Erza.

– Sabes, no es una pelea sino logras dar un golpe – Dijo con malicia "Majin no Mirajane", pero Natsu dijo.

– Urusai, Mira, yo las venceré a las 2 ya lo verán – Dijo Natsu con gran ánimo.

– Por favor no puedes ni con el niño exhibicionista y dices eso, Jajajaja, no me hagas reír – Dijo Mira con burla y Natsu prendió su puño en fuego para ir a pelear contra Mira quien aceptó el reto.

Y con eso pasaron las horas y Natsu ya no quería pelear sino entrenar, por lo cual dejo Fairy con un bostezo, mucha gente le parecía raro que Natsu estuviera así, pero no para Jellal y Grey al saber lo que Natsu les contó sobre su magia y los efectos que tiene.

* * *

Natsu se encontraba en el bosque practicando con su magia de fuego, queriendo obtener magia para poder destrozar una montaña como lo hizo su padre en una ocasión, claro que lo regaño después de eso, pero aun así quería el poder de un dragón y demostrarles a todos, sobre todo a Mira que es fuerte y que los dragones existen y para eso el poder más grande de los dragones es importante y esa es la [Dragón Force], pero solo había un problema con eso y es que necesitaba sangre de dragón y nunca encontró uno en ese tiempo.

Suspiro cansado, no había forma de encontrar un dragón en un largo tiempo, incluso si pudiera tendría que ver que su poder fuera más fuerte, claro que no muchos dragones se opondrán ante el fuego de Igneel, pero demostraría a Mirajane que no era débil y que sería más fuerte que todos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Natsu tenía una pelea contra Grey en una batalla campal por quien sabe cuál motivo o quien la empezó, incluso Siegrain se había unido a esas peleas, eran divertidas y animadas como el gremio en sí, pero como siempre Titania los detuvo y todos se calmaron, entonces paso lo de todos los días, Mira para comenzar una pelea contra Erza la mando una "cerda mandona" y Erza se lo devolvió con "Anoréxica Loco" y provoco una mini-riña entre las 2 y cuando eso sucedía solo existían 2 formas de detenerlas.

La 1ra que los hermanos Strauss intervinieran o que un idiota de pelo rosado con bufanda de escamas las detuviera y ese era el caso que siempre sucedía, claro no molestaba a Natsu con tal de enfrentar a Mira o Erza, entonces se acercó y reto a Mira, quien acepto con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Natsu se lanzó contra Mira, pero ella le dio una patada en la cara, pero para sorpresa de todo mundo, Natsu salto y con sus manos se equilibró en la pierna de Mira y pensó "El entrenamiento con Siegrain funciona" y es que desde hace unos meses Siegrain ha entrenado en secreto con el asesino de fuegos al ver su poderoso potencial, pase a ser más débil que él.

La sorpresa de todos se fue cuando de un golpe Mira noqueo a Natsu y este quedo en un cráter en una pared con los ojos en espiral, lo que hizo suspirar a todos al ver que la batalla fue igual que siempre, pero con una sorpresa.

– Tan débil como siempre, que tal si te rindes con eso de ser más fuerte que yo, eso es imposible [Fake Dragón] – Insulto Mira con mucho sadismo en su voz, pero todos miraban con sorpresa a Mira, sabiendo lo delicado que es Natsu con la mención de dragones.

– A quien llamas [Fake Dragón] yo no soy falso, mi poder es de un verdadero dragón – Dijo Natsu con mucha molestia en su cara.

– Sí eso fuera real no abráis derrotado a Grey ya o incluso superar a Siegrain, pero no, eres más débil que Grey quien ya te ha derrotado, no le das pelea ni de calentamiento a Erza, Siegrain o a mí y hasta Laxus es más dragón que tú y tú te osas llamar dragón, no me hagas reír, TÚ ERES DÉBIL Y ESO ES TODO – Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del dragón de fuego – No será que tu supuesto dragón si es que existió no te abandono por ser débil y se fue a entrenar a otra persona más fuerte y digno de su poder – Todo el mundo estaba en blanco al término de la "plática" del demonio.

El maestro Makarov salió de su oficina y miro con extrañes todo, sus "hijos" casi blanco en su totalidad, Natsu mirando al suelo y Mira sonreía a la vez que Erza la miraba con mucho enojo como Siegrain, entonces unió los cables y pensó [Natsu triste + Erza y Siegrain enojados + Mira sonriendo + Miembros en blanco = Mira dijo algo muy pero muy malo que hizo que Natsu estuviera así]… suspiro, ahora en serio se preguntaba si fue buena idea el haber dejado a sus niños hacer lo que quieran sin castigos muy severos, pero pensaría en algo más adelante.

El maestro bajo y todo el mundo (Menos Natsu), miraron al bajito y poderoso maestro del gremio quien a su vez estaba listo para regañar a Mira, pero algo paso por la mente y es que no sabía que dijo Mira a Natsu, entonces se acercó a Wakaba y Macao y les preguntó.

Antes de poder contarles, las puertas del gremio se abrieron, mostrando a un soldado del consejo mágico, lo que sorprendió a todos, pero Natsu seguía igual, entonces dijo el soldado.

– Lamento la intromisión, pero se me pidió que llevara estas misiones a los gremio – Dijo con nerviosismo al sentir las miradas en él.

– Que tipo de misiones – Pregunto Makarov.

– Misiones sencillas, recuperar una llave de una familia rica, cuidar una exótica planta y el de capturar a unos bandidos – Dijo el soldado llamando la atención de Natsu.

– Que clase tiene la de los bandidos – Pregunto para saber dónde ponerlo.

– Es sencilla es de clase B o D, ya que son civiles nada más – Makarov asintió y tomo las misiones, tras eso el soldado se fue, antes de poder poner las misiones una voz lo detiene.

– Espera Ji-chan – Dijo Natsu y Makarov volteo a verlo – Quiero hacer la misión de los bandidos – Dijo Natsu a su maestro.

– No lo sé Natsu, sería mejor que otro miembro vaya – Dijo Makarov poniendo en 1ro la seguridad de sus hijos, pero para 3 personas no les parecía buena idea ahora – Creo que alguien con más experiencia y un poco más fuerte sería mejor – Y los ojos de Grey, Siegrain y Laxus casi salen de sus ojos ante las malas palabras escogidas por su maestro.

– Más fuerte… Pero yo… – No pudo terminar de hablar porque Macao hablo 1ro.

– No debe haber problema si voy con él – Dijo Macao poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Natsu mirando al maestro, ya que quería animar al pequeño dragón rosado.

Makarov miro la solicitud y por algún extraño motivo, pensaba que no debía aceptar, pero confiaba en sus hijos, más en Macao al ser un mago con ya experiencia, así que suspiro y les dio el permiso de ir.

Macao y Natsu se fueron a dirección de la estación de trenes, donde el pobre asesino sufriría una maldición en su viaje.

– No es si deba decirlo, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento – Dijo Laxus a su abuelo el cual le respondió.

– Yo también – Dijo con una mirada seria – Algo en mi pecho dice que no los debo dejar ir o tal vez no dejar ir a Natsu – Esa sensación la compartían todos los miembros para luego saber que sus presentimientos era muy acertados.

Erza entonces empezó con la ayuda de los más jóvenes a regañar a Mira y cuando Makarov supo sobre lo que paso al no estar presente, se enojó mucho con Mira y le ordenó se disculpara con Natsu apenas llegara, ella acepto de mala gana o eso fingió, hasta ella sabía que se había pasado, pero lo que no sabían era que esa disculpa sería el menor de los problemas de Natsu.

De la nada el soldado entró al Gremio y dijo.

– Maestro Makarov y Siegrain Fernandes, se les invoca en una reunión de los 10 magos santos – El maestro y el joven mago ahora estaban serios y con el presentimiento más fuerte.

* * *

En una oscura cueva se podía observar una pequeña llama que iluminaba a un joven encapuchado que bajaba pisos y pisos de la oscura cueva, mientras cataba una canción, mirando a todos lados, buscando algo.

– Maldición no la encuentro – Dijo el encapuchado – Se supone que debería estar en este lugar – Dijo mirando un mapa – Esos bastardos las escondieron bien – Entonces saco de su bolsa una llave con el signo de la oveja del zodiaco y gritó **_– [Ábrete puerta de la oveja: Aries] –_** Y con un brillo dorado que logro iluminar un poco el lugar, una hermosa joven de cabello rosado lacio con el final enrolladas que vestía un suéter de lana y tenía unos cuernitos en la cabeza apareció.

 _– Sumimasen –_ Dijo ella disculpándose con quien lo invoco lo que provoco una gota de sudor en esa persona.

– No, no tiene nada de que disculparte – Suspiro cansado, cuantas veces tendría que decirle que no era necesario el disculparse con él siempre que tenía oportunidad – Como sea, quiero que mires de ese lado – Dijo apuntando a su derecha (La de él) – Y me digas si ves algo interesante como unas ruinas o protegerme de lo que sea si salta – Aries asintió disculpándose para colmo con su maestro – "Un día en serio haré que entienda lo de tanto Sumimasen esto y sumimasen aquello" – Pensó el encapuchado con una vena en la cabeza.

Ambos caminaron por unos minutos sin encontrar nada, el joven encapuchado se estaba desesperando, pero era culpa suya, por dios, era más aburrido que sacar patatas de la tierra, en serio tendría que buscar algo como eso, ni los últimos 25 fueron tan difíciles de encontrar, entonces paso, Aries agarro el hombro de su maestro.

 _– Sumimasen, he encontrado algo –_ Dijo señalando una puerta de piedra con muchos escritos de lenguas perdidas _– Eso es todo mi señor –_ Preguntó tímidamente Aries a su maestro.

– Sí lo hiciste muy bien… creo que pronto podre cambiarte de dueño – Aries puso una sonrisa triste, pero ese era el trato – Bien puedes retirarte, lo más probables es que cuando vuelvas a aparecer será con otro dueño – Aries desapareció al instante.

El joven miro las runas antiguas y perdidas, suspiro, estaba en la sala correcta pero la energía mágica que estaba dentro era muy grande, lo suficiente para que una persona normal se alejara y que los idiotas murieran si se acercaban mucho, claro que no era la 1ra vez que entraba a uno de esos antiguos templos, entonces con su fuego dijo mientras entraba.

– Veamos como es el rey – Y se adentra en la cueva.

* * *

En un pueblo se encontraba Macao cargando a Natsu quien tenía la cara verde por el mareo de los asesinos de dragones, por lo cual Macao lo llevo vagando y se dirigieron a donde el alcalde con intenciones de poder completar la misión, ya que estaba en un punto crítico.

Macao esta por ser padre, pero con una mujer que no ama y que solo se casó por responsabilidad, pero sabía que una vez tuviera fuerza, dinero y no tuviera al bebe, esta lo dejaría, no le importaba, no pensaba compartir su vida con una mujer que no amaba y menor que su hijo viera el no amor de los 2, pero tendría el amor que Natsu siente en Fairy, incluso Romeo, nombre que le daría su fuera niño, sentiría ese calor familiar de ese tan especial gremio.

Cuando llegaron y platicaron sobre las personas que atacaban el pueblo supieron que se trataban de 5 humanos sin magia y que robaban mucho, no era nada interesante, pero Natsu esperaba algo que pudiera demostrar que no era débil, que Igneel no lo abandono por eso y que no escogió a otra persona para que usara su magia.

– No es verdad lo que dijo Mira Natsu, tu solo eres joven y es natural el perder contra personas más grandes y con más poder mágico sin mucho entrenamiento, yo sé que un día serás más fuerte que Mira y Erza – Dijo Macao sacando una sonrisa al niño.

– Pero y si es verdad… y si Igneel se fue para buscar a otra persona porque era débil – Pregunto Natsu a Macao.

– Entonces no sería tu padre – Dijo llamando la atención de Natsu – Él te crio, te enseño su magia lo que sabía del mundo humano y su escritura, era un buen padre y ya que lo es, si se fue es por una buena razón y si no es verdad… no es Fairy Tail tu familia, y si quieres un padre puedes contar con Gildarts o… conmigo – Dijo Macao mostrando su lado paterno a Natsu quien abrazo con unas lágrimas a Macao.

La verdad era que Natsu solo había considerado a 4 personas como figuras paternas, la 1ra fue por obviedad Gildarts, el 2do fue Makarov, el 3rp Gildarts y el último a Macao quien no solo era amable sino que le enseñaba muchas cosas del fuego que no sabía.

– Bien entonces acabemos con esto, cuando regrese entrenare y derrotare a Erza y Mira – Dijo Natsu con muchos ánimos.

* * *

En el templo con el misterioso encapuchado, con su pequeña flama entro y miraba a los alrededores, como siempre era grande el templo, pero el buscaba algo, pues en su camino ya había encontrado muchos tesoros valiosos, pero a él no le importaba, solo caminaba hasta que llego a una puerta con muchas palabras antiguas.

– Veamos – Dijo el hombre – "Rezad en lo alto del cielo oscuro, que la luz se apague con la llegada del verdadero rey, que el sol brille negro y que jamás exista luz en su reino"… Así que un oscuro o un olvidado – Dijo anotando eso en una vieja libreta – Con esto son 5 oscuros, 3 Dragones, 4 Galácticos, 2 Mitológicos, 5 Fantasmales, 2 Celestiales, 2 Demoníacos y 1 Astral – Suspiro – Cuando se supone que encontrare un Depredador, sé que es una de las razas más difíciles de encontrar, pero por favor – Se quejó mientras miraba el templo – Pero que diablos fue lo que crearon aquí – Preguntó el encapuchado mirando el entorno en el que está.

Camino y miro el lugar lleno de dibujos de un enorme dragón negro que tapaba el sol, sin duda era increíble el lugar, pero muy curioso, entonces decidió dejar el lugar.

Unos minutos le bastó para alejarse de la cueva una vez marcada y con magia de tele transportación se fue, sin saber que una amenaza despertaría por no sellar el templo.

* * *

Natsu y Macao terminaron rápidamente y por milagro sin destrucción al pueblo, lo que le resultaba extraño y raro al asesino de dragones por su ya típica selección de destrucción, pero le restó importancia, termino el trabajo rápidamente y eso significaba que podría regresar a casa para entrenar y derrotar a Erza y Mirajane.

* * *

Cerca del pueblo, unos soldados del consejo liderados por el 6to asiento Siegrain y la 7mo asiento, Ultear Milkovich se apresuraban a llegar a la aldea donde estaban Natsu y Macao, claro que sin saberlo.

– Entonces como ha estado Grey y Natsu – Pregunto Ultear a Siegrain por quien veía como un "hermanito" y por quien estaba locamente enamorada tras ciertos motivos que dejare en duda por ahora.

– Grey ha estado muy animado, creo que planea ir a ver a Lyon y visitarte a ti y a tu madre – Dijo Siegrain sobre su amigo de hielo.

– No creo que sea necesario, ya que planeamos unirnos a un Gremio de magos – Dijo Ultear sorprendiendo a su compañero y gran amigo – Mamá solo trata de convencer a una amiga que conoció un día y ver que se una con su hija ya que somos buenas amigas y además la amiga de mi madre tiene problemas con su esposo, ya que lo encontró con otra mujer – Dijo Ultear y Siegrain negó ante las acciones del hombre que engaño a su mujer – Y por eso amo a Natsu, ya que nunca me engañaría – Dijo con una linda sonrisa.

– Se te olvida que los dragones son polígamos – Dijo Siegrain con una gota sobra la cabeza al recordar una que otra mujer que estaba tras Natsu.

– Eso no importa, el no buscara a otra mujer más que yo – Dijo segura – Y si ese no es el caso, entonces simplemente seré la alfa y escogeré a las que entrara y con quienes está bien, yo debo mostrar que soy el mejor – Dijo Ultear con mucha seguridad.

– Como digas – Dijo con diversión molestando a su amiga, pero de la nada un terremoto golpeo el lugar y una monstruosa fuerza mágica apareció en el aire, era tan grande que los soldados estaban temblando y Siegrain se sorprendió.

* * *

En la tierra o más específicamente en el templo, se encontraba una sombra con una sonrisa retorcida quien miraba con sus ojos rojos como la sangre el mensaje en el templo, entonces dijo.

 _– "Gran dragón que gobierna el oscuro sol, con tus alas oscuras como tus llamas, cubre al mundo de oscuridad y revive las pesadillas de tu nombre, oh poderoso ser que cayó en el olvido, regresa a este mundo bajo mi mandato, oh gran rey despierta cuando oigas tu nombre, el cual es…" –_ Dijo un rezo esa misteriosa sombra con una fuerte y grave voz quien representaba todo mal.

De la nada el muro que una vez vio el joven encapuchado se abrió y brillo como el oro para luego caer a una tonalidad dorada y el hombre dijera **_"Amón-Ra"_** y tras el brillo, la pared desapareció al instante y frente a él, una inmensa criatura o más bien un dragón de oro negro con un circulo en la espalda con gemas de rubís y 2 potentes alas quien tenía afilados colmillos y ojos de color rubí quien a su vez estaba sellado la mayor parte de su cuerpo (Una mejor idea es la del dragón alado de Ra de Yu-Gi-Oh).

 ** _– Quién eres tú –_** Preguntó el inmenso dragón.

– Tu amo – Dijo con una sonrisa sádica y malvada.

 ** _****Con Natsu Y Macao****_**

Tras que el temblor parara, Macao puso a Natsu en su espalda por su seguridad, ya que la increíble fuerza nacida de la nada lo sorprendió, espero que no fuera nada, pero unos segundos después algo paso.

Del centro del pueblo un inmenso dragón de oro negro salió del suelo con un potente rugido de fuego negro (Ojo, la magia de asesinos de dioses es negro con gris y esta es puro oscuro, para que no se confundan algunas personas, sin más que decir continuemos), su cabeza era la de un dragón con muchos colmillos y sus ojos de tonalidad rubí como el que tenía en la frente, su cuerpo el cual delataba era un dragón occidental una larga y gruesa cola, en sus alas unas afiladas garras y su poder mágico era abrumador, más grande que el de Makarov o Gildarts eso era seguro.

Natsu como Macao se sorprendieron de ver a un dragón, salvo que para Natsu eso se fusionó con alegría, quizás pudiera saber dónde estaba Igneel, por lo cual como pudo corrió lejano de ese lugar y fue perseguido por Macao.

Los soldados y los 2 magos santos corrieron al pueblo pero se detuvieron al ver a un… dragón, en el cielo, Ultear y Siegrain se sorprendieron, se suponía que se extinguieron, pero había uno delante de ellos, lo que podría feliz al asesino de dragones, pero Ultear dijo que preguntaría por el padre de Natsu y robarle el corazón al mago.

Natsu corrió y se detuvo junto con Macao a la entrada del pueblo donde llegaban los soldados y los 2 magos santos, quienes se sorprendieron de ver a ambos magos, pero Siegrain recordó la misión de la mañana, que gran coincidencia el verlos, pero todo cambio cuando Natsu y el dragón empezaron a hablar.

El enorme dragón escucho una voz molesta y bajo su mirada encontrándose con un peli rosa, de la nada sus ojos se volvieron fieros al ver a Natsu.

 ** _– Quien osa llamarme –_** Preguntó el dragón a los humanos bajo de él.

– Hola, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y quería saber si usted saber dónde está Igneel – Preguntó el mago de fuego al dragón, el cual seguía con su fieros ojos rojos.

 ** _– Sí lo sé –_** Dijo mirando el estómago de Natsu **_– Pero ese dragón no me interesa por ahora –_** Dijo el dragón, lo que confundió a todos **_– Quién diría que tendría mi maldita venganza de una vez, acabarte con mis flamas antes de que te pongas serio –_ ** La gente se confundía con las palabras del dragón – ** _Pero me asegurare de asesinarte lenta y dolorosamente para que recuerdes lo que yo sentí –_** Grito – ** _No me importa si eres un niño o no, no dejare que escapes de esta E.N.D –_** Y con un potente rugido de fuego oscuro , cayó sobre Natsu.

Todo el mundo vio cómo se movía lentamente la escena, entonces todos miraron como un cuerpo era golpeado por ese fuego, un compañero había muerto ese día y eso era un recuerdo que grabarían los presentes por la eternidad…

* * *

 ** _Con esto un nuevo Fic, espero les haya gustado, pero dejare en claro una cosa, Gajeel no existirá en mi historia y no pienso seguir la historia Canon en un 100%, a lo mejor y hago una que otra saga canónica de vez en cuando, pero no prometo nada._**

 ** _Más adelante revelare cosas de esta serio, por ahora diré que es una serie Harem y parejas Canónicas y Cracks, por lo cual espero entiendan eso._**

 ** _Parejas: Elfgreen, GreYon (Grey x Fem. Lyon),_** ** _JelLiana (Jellal x Milliana) Y esas son todas por ahora, escribiré al final de cada capítulo si una cambia o si pienso en otra._**

 ** _Harem de Natsu: Erza, Mira, Wendy, Levy, Kana, Ultear._**

 ** _Harem de Cobra: Lucy, Ángel, Cubelios/Kinana, Laki, Jenny._**

 ** _Algunos personajes pueden cambiar de genero si así sea necesario, sin más que escribir, nos leemos luego._**


	2. Chapter 2

Respuestas a los Reviews:

: Me alegro que te haya gustado y eso es porque... sí XD.

888.- Me alegro qeu te haya gustado.

Haice.- No prometo nada, ya que yo actualizo cuando tengo más de un fic terminado y es en fin de semana, de rara vez entre semana, solo si es muy importante, pero tratare.

Hollow2.- Me alegro que te gusten mis historias.

Namejeffer301.- Me alegra que te haya gustado :3.

Zeref Slayer99.- No prometo nada con ese tema, ya que como dije (↑) público cuando tenga más de un fic y en fin de semanas.

Artamiel 19.- Me alegro porque aquí la tienes.

Guest: Lo sé, pero no fue a Natsu fue a E.N.D en este capítulo lo explican.

Y a todos los demás lectores que no menciones, les agradesco que les haya fascinado mi fic y no esperen más ya que aquí esta el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Hola.- Humano hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No Humano Hablando._

 _"Hola".- No Humano Pensando._

 **Hola.- Demonio, Ángel o ser sobre natural Hablando.**

 **"Hola".- Demonio, Ángel o ser sobre natural hablando.**

 ** _Hola.- Dragón, Alma, Dios o ser místico Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Dragón, Alma, Dios o ser místico Pensando._**

 _"Gran dragón y rey de los mismos…" Rezo mágico o invocación._

 ** _[Karyu no Hoko].- Ataque o nombre de Magia._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1.- El inicio y el despertar._**

Delante de los presentes, un cuerpo quemado en el fuego negro del dios dragón, caía al piso con sangre a su alrededor, 3 personas shockeadas por eso, uno un peli azul miembro del gremio de magos más destructivo del mundo mágico y 6to asiento de los 10 magos santos, su nombre era Siegrain Fernandes y la otra era la 7ma maga santa y auto proclamada esposa de Natsu verdadera, de cabello negro y ojos rojos como la sangre misma, quien también era muy cercana al gremio de las colas de hadas, eran los que desde lejos vieron como el cuerpo de su compañero moría por las flamas negras.

La otra persona no se lo creía, sus ojos jade y su alborotado cabello rosa miraba como su compañero y senpai moría por las llamas del dios dragón, tras recuperarse del shock corrió a lado de su compañero, entonces con su boca comió las llamas de dragón, pero eran muchas y muy calientes, lo que lo sorprendía, pero no tenía tiempo para cosas como esa, solo quería comer todas las flamas, pero no podía, entre comía algunas estas se regeneraban más rápido, pero entre más comía algo dentro de él se rompía y no era exactamente sus sentimientos o su corazón, sino algo malvado y oscuro.

– Detente Natsu – Dijo la persona dentro del fuego que no era más que el viejo mago de cabello y barba azul, Macao – Este fuego no lo comerás y si lo hubieras… recibido habrías muerto y… lo sabes ¿verdad? – Dijo muy lastimado Macao.

– Eso no es verdad, soy el hijo de Igneel, comeré el fuego y te salvare – Dijo Natsu con lágrimas en su cara – Macao es mi familia y es mi deber el salvarlo – Dijo Natsu a Macao quien sonrió con tristeza.

– Romeo – Dijo confundiendo a Natsu – Quiero que ese sea el nombre de mi hijo si es un varón… quiero que todos los de Fairy lo cuiden como a todos los del gremio, quiero que sonría y juego con todo el mundo… dile al maestro Makarov que… quiero que el niño sea un mago de Fairy y viva en la cálida familia que es el gremio… – Dijo cerrando sus ojos para siempre, lo que causo un grito en Natsu.

– Macaooooooooooooo – Grito Natsu con mucha tristeza, mientras lo que estaba en su interior era despertado.

 ** _– Maldito humano insignificante –_** Dijo Amón-Ra al aire, cabreando a 2 magos sanos y un asesino **_– Como osa meteré entre mí y mi venganza… pero al menos ya está pagando su pecado en lo profundo del purgatorio donde su almas jamás descansara en paz y todo gracias a mis flamas negras –_** Entonces empezó a reír como loco.

– Cállate – Dijo en un susurro Natsu – Cállate – Dijo un poco más alto – Que te calles – Decía cada vez más alto – QUE TE CA ** _LLES MALDICIÓN –_** Dijo levantando con su mano un fuego para sorpresa y belleza de muchos, una flama color carmesí con toques negros que golpeo y daño al dragón.

 ** _– Conque despertaste eh –_** Dijo Amón-Ra a Natsu, entonces se prendió en fuego **_negro – Veamos si puedes compararte conmigo ahora demonio –_** Grito el dragón.

Jellal y Ultear estaban por lanzarse al ataque, pero un poder muy fuerte, oscuro y poderoso golpeo el lugar donde estaban, miraron el lugar donde provenía y vieron a Natsu quien liberaba un poder mágico igual o mayor que el de él 1er mago santo, entonces algo cambio en él.

Su cabello rosado se hizo un poco más grande, su cuerpo creció un poco casi para tener 11 años su ropa se incinero pero fue reemplazada por otra, en su espalda tenía múltiples escamas rojo sangre como el color que tomaron sus ojos, sus caninos crecieron al punto de ser colmillos, en su espalda 2 alas escarlatas de dragón y en su brazos y piernas rodeados de escamas, en su cara en su frente bajo sus ojos con finas líneas de escamas escarlatas y en su hombro las palabras en negro E.N.D quien a su vez obtuvo de su cabeza 2 cuernos los cuales tenían la punta hacía arriba.

 ** _– Eres una molestia muy ruidosa Amón-Ra –_** Dijo Natsu con una voz muy seria y poderosa **_– Me despertaste para nada, asesinaste a esta persona que era "importante" y además tratas de matarme… en serio crees que tendré piedad contigo esta vez –_** Dijo Natsu mirando al dragón de oro negro.

El enorme dragón se estaba enojando demasiado, estaba por lanzar un potente rugido de fuego, pero algo lo detuvo y eso fue un golpe que lo mando al aire, entonces los civiles y los del consejo vieron al mago de fuego con sus alas de dragón en el aire y con un puño en su mano, mientras miraba al dragón equilibrarse en el aire, lo que ocasiono un suspiro en Natsu.

El mago salió volando contra el dragón negro, el cual choco su puño con el de Natsu creando una onda de reacción que envió un gran viento al lugar, lo que sorprendió a todas las personas por el poder del joven niño, pero era el niño quien era un monstruo verbalmente hablando, su poder mágico y fuerza era muy superiores al del dragón, entonces ambos empezaron a volar y chocar puños, pero pase al gran tamaño del dragón este no atinaba los golpes y los golpes de fuego de Natsu si lo afectaban y muy mal, entonces alejándose los 2 lanzaron un gran rugido de fuego, el del dios dragón negro y el de Natsu carmesí.

Con el choque una explosión se hizo presente y un cuerpo fue mandado al suelo y era el de Natsu, el cual en el aire abrió sus alas y detuvo la caída del cielo, para entonces ver al dragón quien sonreía amargamente al ver el 0 deño del niño, cabreándolo de gran manera, al punto de crear en sus 2 manos fuego negro y uno en su boca y lanzo los 3, ya que si Natsu se movía el pueblo bajo sus pies quedaría quemado con todo y gente y si lo aceptaba su quemaría hasta las entrañas, pero Natsu sonrió y abrió la boca.

Y para sorpresa del dios dragón Natsu se comió su fuego negro como si nada.

 ** _– Que es lo que diría mi otro yo… creo que es… Ahora que he comido he recuperado mi fuerza… o algo así –_** Dijo con burla el demonio al dragón quien estaba cada vez más molesto.

Amón-Ra estaba libertando una gran cantidad de aura y su cuerpo expulsaba más poder, pero algo lo detuvo y fue un golpe carmesí y entonces el voló hasta el cielo y luego bajo, pero todo el mundo escucho un rezo.

– _"Yo quien ha despertado, soy el demonio infinito que pelea contra la irracional razón de los dioses, yo quien busco el infinito y detesto el sueño, yo que incinero todo lo que detesto… te haré entrar en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí y devorare tu alma por toda la eternidad… bajo el nombre del gran mago Zeref, cae ante tu final"… **[Guren: Rengoku ni Shizumeyo] (Loto Carmesí: Profundo Purgatorio)**_ – Y un poderoso y gigantesco círculo mágico apareció en la mano de Natsu y un oscuro poder salió disparado contra Amón-Ra, pero un circulo oscuro apareció y se lo llevo, entonces el ataque al no tener su dueño se expandió en el cielo volviéndolo negro por unos minutos.

Natsu quedo a espalda de Macao y sus 2 amigos, quienes miraban con atención al joven mago de cabello rosa quien volteo a verlos con sus 2 ojos color rojo como la sangre, lo que sonrojo a Ultear por esa mirada.

 ** _– Que piensan hacer con el cuerpo del humano muerto –_** Pregunto Natsu a los magos delante de él.

– Lo llevaremos a Fairy Tail y que Makarov decida y también quisiera que me contaras que te paso Natsu – Pregunto Jellal a su amigo.

 ** _– Mi nombre es E.N.D, Natsu es mi otra parte o mi forma no sellada –_** Dijo con simpleza E.N.D pero asombrando a los 2 jóvenes **_– Pero el sello de mi liberación se ha restaurado, mi conciencia no estará libre en un tiempo, por ahora, les dejo a mi otro yo a ustedes –_** Dijo E.N.D regresando a ser Natsu y desmayándose.

* * *

 ** _****EN FAIRY TAIL****_**

Tras haber abandonado el pueblo y regresar al gremio, Makarov, Erza, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, Wakaba y Mira casi sufren un infarto (No lo mencione antes, pero la actitud de Laxus es más calmada por ser joven) al ver no solo a Natsu desmayado y con poco poder mágico o casi nada sino también el cadáver de quien una vez fue Macao.

Frente a ellos y los demás magos del gremio se encontraban Jellal y Ultear explicando todo a Makarov y a los demás, basta decir que cuando acabo todos estaban en blanco.

– Espera un minuto, en serio piensas que te creeremos que un dragón apareció de la nada y que Natsu, fue quien lo derroto – Dijo Mira enojada con Jellal al pensar que fue una mentir – Dinos la verdad, quien fue el que asesino a Macao – Exigió Mirajane muy molesta.

– Concuerdo con la demonio – Dijo Laxus – Esa no es una muy buena broma, no importa que tanto Natsu sea un asesino de dragones, es imposible para él el derrotar a un dragón y más él solo.

– Pero no fue Natsu quien lo venció – Dijo Ultear llamando la atención de esos 2 magos – Sino que fuiste tú, o ¿no es así?, E.N.D – Pregunto Ultear mirando a Natsu quien se paró y miro a todos.

– Natsu estas bien – Dijo con alegría el actual maestro de Fairy Tail.

 ** _– Makarov Dreyar –_** Dijo con una voz seria y más madura sorprendiendo a todos **_– Hijo de Yuri Dreyar y padre de Iván Dreyar como abuelo de Laxus Dreyar –_** Dijo recordando nombres que no conocía y sorprendiendo a Makarov y Laxus **_– Los Dreyar fueron compañeros de Mavis, la 1ra maestra del gremio quien a su vez se selló en una magia que le fue enseñada por el mago oscuro más poderoso del planeta… Zeref y ese selló fue llamada la antiguas magias de las hadas, [Fairy Law] y tras eso la magia paso de generación en generación –_** Termino de hablar y miro el lugar **_– Esperaba algo más… animado de tu gremio… Mavis Vermillion –_** Dijo Natsu a una fantasma de cabellera rubio y ojos esmeralda sin vida quien estaba viendo todo en el 2do piso del gremio **_– Ah pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, eres tan hermosa que quiero calcinarte hasta el alma… Mavis –_** Dijo con una sonrisa oscuro el mago de fuego.

– Shodaime – Dijeron incrédulos todos los magos de las colas de las hadas.

 ** _– Como has despertado E.N.D –_** Pregunto seria la 1ra maestra al mago de fuego.

 ** _– Cuando Natsu comió las flamas malditas del dios dragón Amón-Ra mi sello se rompió un poco y cuando presencio la muerte de su… "compañero" creo así le dicen, mi conciencia tomo la suya y… pelee en lugar de mi otro yo –_** Dijo E.N.D a la maga más poderosa de Fairy quien en un inicio puso una mirada aterrada.

 ** _– Amón-Ra despertó –_** Dijo ella con un miedo equivalente de pisar el pastel de Erza **_– Como es posible, los [Devil Celestes] fueron sellados tras las desactivación de los [Soul Eater] y los [Grim Reapers] ya que se olvidaron con la entrada de los [Dark Devils] –_** Dijo la 1ra maestra aterrada con algo que confundía a todos.

 ** _– Desactivados no es lo mismo que eliminados Mavis –_** Dijo algo obvio E.N.D a la maga de cabello rubio, la cual miro al demonio ** _– No me mires así, solo he sentido a 28 despiertos –_** Mavis al escuchar eso dijo.

 ** _– Acaso no es eso más que suficiente para preocuparse –_** E.N.D Se limpió los oídos con aburrimiento **_– Deja de actuar como si nada, el mundo puede estar en problemas si no hacemos algo –_** Exigió la 1ra.

 ** _– "Hacemos" me suena a manada, la última vez fui yo quien se encargó de la mayoría, su despertar no me interesa y no salvare un mundo aburrido y menos sin nada interesante, además, que gano con salvar este mundo –_** Dijo E.N.D con aburrimiento total **_– Además de que mi conciencia no será eterna, mi otro yo ya está despertando y mi sello reparándose, en menos de un minuto regresare a ser Natsu Dragneel, el hijo de Igneel y mago de Fairy y no E.N.D el demonios más poderoso del libro de Zeref –_** Eso dejo en blanco a todos los presentes, aunque más a Grey **_– Y una sola cosa –_** Dijo apuntando a Grey **_– Jamás me vencerás si voy en serio así que guarda tu instinto asesino, si no pudiste ni con Deliora no podrás conmigo –_** Termino con esas palabras antes de brillar y que Natsu se desmayara en la mesa donde estaba.

Todo el mundo estaba inquieto con eso, pero Natsu no despertaba estaba soñando, pero la atención se pasó a Mavis quien estaba entre aterrada y con un miedo indescriptible en sus ojos.

– Shodaime – Llamo el 3er maestro del gremio de las colas de las hadas a la 1ra quien giro a verlo – ¿Sino es mucha molestia, me podría explicar que está pasando y como es que usted está… viva? – Fueron las preguntas que los magos de las colas de hadas tenían.

 ** _– Ya que mi espíritu esta en paz decidí quedarme en este mundo y ver creer a mis hadas y por eso no fui al más haya –_** Explico la 2da pregunta la maga loli rubia **_– La 1ra pregunta es que esa criatura o dragón artificial…_**

– Dragón artificial – Pregunto interrumpiendo a la 1ra Mirajane.

 ** _– Sí, Amón-Ra es un dios dragón –_** Eso dejo a todos impactados y más a Mira y Laxus al escuchar de la existencia no solo de un dios sino de un dragón dios **_– Un poderoso dragón creado de la magia, la alquimia y la ciencia –_** Eso confundió a todos **_– Esta es una larga historia._**

* * *

 ** _POV. MAVIS._**

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en la era donde la magia apenas se desarrollaba, una persona que convivio con un dragón hizo una pregunta a una estrella "¿Es posible que los dragones vivan después de la muerte?" y la estrella le respondió "Sí, pero entre la vida y la muerte solo es un sueño eterno, como lo es la magia en sí, nada es eterno más que el sueño y la magia"._

 _El hombre miró a la estrella y le pregunto "Porque la magia es tan complicada como hermosa" y la estrella respondió "Porque es como la vida, entre más tiempo la sientes y la vez encontrarás la belleza del mismo, solo basta con que mires lo que amas" dijo ella, pero el hombre preguntó "Las estrellas se enamoran o tienen algo que aman" pregunto una vez más el hombre._

 _La estrella le sonrió con dulcera y cariño, algo raro para el hombre, entonces obtuvo su respuesta, con un simple beso, él se sorprendió pero sonrió al sentir los labios de la estrella, entonces subiendo al firmamento ella dijo "Las estrellas vivimos como todo ser humano, vivimos viendo su crecer y su amor a otros, nosotras miramos a los humanos como algo hermoso y algunas nos enamoramos de esas mismas criaturas" y entonces el hombre pregunto "Nos volveremos a ver" y ella le respondió "Sí es lo que tu corazón desea, así será", el hombre se paró y grito con todo su corazón a la estrella "Entonces nos veremos muy pronto mi dulce estrella"._

 _La estrella sonrió y regreso con las demás, pero el joven no la olvidaría._

 _Años pasaron y un día la estrella volvió a bajar a la tierra, ella miro como el joven de quien se enamoró sufría y eso era porque su padre dragón murió sin que pudiera hacer nada, el solo vio como lo asesinaban otros dragones que odiaban a los dragones que ayudaban, criaban o consideraban iguales a los humanos, lo que causo una gran rabia en el mago, pero no culparía o masacraría a los dragones por los deseos y recuerdos de su padre._

 _La estrella lo abrazo ten fuerte como pudo y el mago simplemente devolvió el abrazo, pero él no quería aceptar la muerte de su padre, entonces el hombre le pregunto a la estrella "Las estrellas cumplen deseos verdad" y la estrella asintió acariciando las mejillas del joven y este pidió un deseo._

 _"Quédate conmigo para siempre"_

 _La estrella le sonrió y beso sus labios mientras su brillo se apagaba y su poder se reducía, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, ahora tenía con quien pasar su vida._

 _Pero el tiempo pasó y dragones malignos aparecieron, pero eran muy fuertes, tanto que ni su magia asesina de dragones y la magia de la ex-estrella podrían detenerlos, pero solo conocía a una criatura capaz de detenerlo, pero estaba muerto._

 _Un día un joven que practicaba la alquimia y había logrado la mayor prueba de todo alquímico y eso fue crear la legendaria piedra filosofal y un joven científico de magia arcana se unieron y pensaron una forma de detener a los dragones malignos con un poder leído de un artefacto de otro mundo y era llamado… "La Santa Biblia Católica" donde sacaron la idea de creer vida artificial._

[Los magos estaban impresionados, unos humanos rompieron la magia prohibida y trataron de crear vida, pero entonces Mavis continuo].

 _Ellos no crearon vida con magia sino con ciencia y alquimia, juntaron sangre de múltiples criaturas y las trajeron a la vida, desde animales hasta… semidioses que ellos mismos crearon._

[Todos estaban impresionados aún más].

 _Las creaciones superaron a los dragones malignos y estos fueron derrotados, pero había un problema, que pasaría si hubieran más dragones o seres incluso más fuertes… si eso era posible esas criaturas no serían lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces el mago, el alquímico y el científico crearon más seres y más seres, todo con tal de evitar que la humanidad escapara, pero por precaución crearon 3 reglas en cada ser que creaban._

 _El 1ro era que no podían estar libres sin un humano que actuara como su maestro con un pacto y que reciba su poder con el mismo pacto, después la 2da regla era que ellos no podían lastimar a la humanidad, de manera que ellos jamás lastimaran a los humanos que debían proteger y la última regla fue… Amar a los humanos siempre, ya que el mago quería que sus creaciones tuvieran el mismo amor para los humanos que tuvo su padre adoptivo._

 _Entonces criaturas fueron despertadas y más seres nacían, desde criaturas simples como perros hasta seres denominados Dioses Dragones, donde nacieron varias criaturas muy poderosas… más poderosas de las que podrían controlar._

 _Una de las criaturas no soporto el hecho de escuchar a los humanos y se revelo contra la humanidad, pero aún le afectaba sus mandatos y jamás lastimo a un humanos, solo hasta que se lo arrebato con sus demás reglas al arrancarse su corazón, entonces más seres lo copiaron y crearon una orden, pero las demás no entendían su estúpida rebelión y se alzaron contra él._

 _El ser que rompió las reglas tenía de nombre… Amón-Ra el Dios Dragón del Oro Negro._

 _Los creadores con miedo de perder a sus creaciones y con miedo de haber creado una criatura que acabara con la humanidad, pero la estrella les dijo que podían detenerlo y crearan más criaturas más fuertes con un amor más grande._

 _Los hombres no sabían que hacer, así que optaron por escucharla y crearon más seres poderosos, pero tardaron mucho y no lo lograrían, ninguno estaría vivo, ninguno tenía un descendiente, ninguno lo terminaría… pero algo paso y eso fue que el tiempo se detuvo en ese lugar._

 _La estrella dio toda su energía y cerro el tiempo, donde los jóvenes terminarían sus criaturas y detendrían la rebelión… pero con el costo de la vida de la estrella._

 _Los compañeros del asesino, el Alquímico y el Científico se negaban a esa estupenda idea, era la mujer que amaba su compañero, su amigo… su hermano._

 _El mago agradeció pero la Estrella negó y se despidió con un simple adiós y beso._

 _Ellos con lágrimas y el corazón roto terminaron sus creaciones con un amor a la humanidad más grande y estos detuvieron a los otros seres, pero no los eliminaban, entonces una guerra se desato._

 _Las bajas eran nulas, las criaturas no morían y solo eran derrotadas, pero cuando solo quedaba Amón-Ra algo paso… las nuevas generaciones se negaron a continuar con débiles seres como la antigua generación._

 _Amón-Ra se sintió ofendido con es, él era fuerte, más fuerte que aquel que abandono su pelea contra él, pero no lo derroto, su orgullo herido lo hizo desaparecer._

 _Unos milenios después un gran culto se creó adorando a esas creaciones, Amón-Ra se volvió un verdadero Dios entre el mundo humano, pero su reino siempre era oscuro como el sol que miraban, de un color negro._

 _Hasta que un día un demonios del libro de Zeref quien era perseguido por el rey dragón de fuego Igneel apareció en su reino y lo derroto con mucha facilidad y sellándolo y por lo que parecía como a muchos otros._

 _Pero no fueron los únicos, los mismos dioses bajaron a detener y sellar a las creaciones, pero los dioses también temían al demonio que sello a los demás monstruos, ese demonio, el demonio más fuerte de los libros de Zeref y el hermano menor resucitado de Zeref, quien regreso a la vida como un demonio después de haber muerto._

 _Pero ese demonio era intocable, su poder era muy grande y si los dioses peleaban contra él, no solo ese demonio pelearía sido también el rey dragón de fuego Igneel y el mago oscuro maldecido por el dios de la vida y muerte Ankhseram por crear vida, el magos más fuerte del mundo… Zeref._

 _Era una pelea inútil, pero sabían que Igneel lo sellaría, asesinaría o calmaría a ese demonio y cuando la última creación de esas personas desapareció, Igneel enfrento al demonio y lo selló._

 _Pero el nombre del hermanito y el demonio más poderoso que jamás creo Zeref era E.N.D o conocido como Natsu Dragneel el hermanito de Zeref Dragneel._

 _ **FIN DEL POV. DE MAVIS.**_

* * *

Todos los presentes miraron a Natsu quien estaba liberando lágrimas por una pesadilla, pero entonces la maga más poderosa que jamás tuvo Fairy Tail se acercó a Natsu y acaricio su mejilla.

 ** _– Igneel para poder completar un selló tuvo que viajar al futuro y poder detener el poder Slayer de Natsu, ya que contaba con una gran probabilidad de que este se viera afectado de mala manera y por eso viajo al futuro, casi 800 años, solo para que Natsu estuviera bien y evitara que E.N.D despertara una vez más… pero con la reaparición de los [Beast] como se les llamo en un inicio o [Mamono] o [Kedamono] que fueron sus nombres originales han despertado… el hacer más fuerte a Natsu y los magos que puedan serlo es una prioridad –_** Dijo Mavis a sus magos explicando parte del pasado de Natsu.

– Entonces Natsu no es humano – Pregunto una asustada Lisanna.

 ** _– No, Zeref con tal de salvar a Natsu de su muerte, lo revivió en un demonio para que viviera con él, pero en su tiempo muchas cosas malas pasaron y tuvieron que enviarlo al futuro… no obstante Zeref al quedarse viviendo solo, perdió la luz del mundo y solo busca despertar los poderes de Natsu y morir por él –_** Dijo Mavis con tristeza por el destino de la familia Dragneel.

– Natsu se recuperara – Pregunto Makarov preocupado por uno de sus hijos, ya que, a quien le importa si Natsu era un demonio, aun así era su hijo.

 ** _– Lo estará, pero aun es un niño, cuando abra los ojos los recuerdos se suprimirán, si le cuentan la verdad entonces será un shock, tal vez… ya no sea el Natsu que conocen –_** Advirtió Mavis a sus hadas quienes miraban con miedo a Natsu, por la preocupación que tenían de perder el alma de Fairy.

– Hay algo que podamos hacer – Pregunto Laxus preocupado por su hermanito.

 ** _– Nada… esto es algo que el mismo tendrá que superar –_** Dijo Mavis.

De la nada Natsu se sentó y limpio sus ojos, mirando alrededor, estaba confundido, que hacía en Fairy Tail, acaso se durmió en el gremio, pero si era así porque lo miraban sus compañeros de esa manera, preocupados, con miedo, con tristeza y con… pena.

– Qué les pasa chicos porque me miran así – Pregunto Natsu con su actitud normal pero la gente no sabía cómo reaccionar – Acaso paso algo malo… acaso hice algo malo – Pregunto mirando a todos hasta que vio a 2 persona – Hola Ultear – Saludo a su "esposa verdadera".

– Hola Natsu – Saludo Ultear acercándose al mago y sentándose con él – Dime Natsu que es lo último que recuerdas – Esa pregunta espanto a todos menos a Jellal y Mavis.

– Recuerdo que tomé una misión con Macao y que estábamos por llegar al pueblo y terminamos la misión… de ahí no se más – Dijo con honestidad.

– Natsu… Macao está muerto – Reveló Ultear a Natsu.

El gremio se congeló, Natsu estaba por gritarle por mal broma… pero sus recuerdos de las últimas palabras regresaron, sus lágrimas salieron, no era verdad, no era verdad, solo fue una pesadilla, sus pequeños puños se cerraban y las lágrimas salían más y más, se sentía un inútil, menor que basura.

– No es verdad, Macao está vivo, el será mi compañero en esta misión – Grito Natsu con un llanto que rompía el corazón de los magos – Él está bien, él es fuerte, es un mago de Fairy Tail – Quería gritar más, sacar todo su malestar, todo su dolor, pero una mano en su mejilla lo calmó y la dueña de esa mano dijo.

– Tus lagrimas demuestran que sabes que es verdad – Dijo Ultear abrazando a Natsu – Macao al menos estará bien ya que te salvó.

– Pero quien cuidara a su familia – Dijo el en su llanto, revelando un gran dolor – No era justo, eso era un dragón que sabía dónde estaba Igneel… era un dragón de fuego… yo como un Dragón Slayer no pude… fui débil un inútil… Mira tenía razón… Igneel me abandonó por ser tan débil – Lloraba en el pecho de Ultear quien consolaba a su esposo, pero mucha gente y más que nadie Mira lamentaban eso.

– Eso no es verdad, Igneel te amaba como nadie, él debe de estar preocupado y si es tu padre, sabrá cuando debe de aparecer frente a ti – Dijo Ultear acariciando la cabellera rosada del mago – Además estoy yo, tu verdadera esposa contigo de hoy y para siempre – Dijo dulcemente molestando a Lisanna, Mira y Erza – Si está bien, llora todo… después serás tú quien detenga mi llanto – Pidió la maga y el mago solo lloro.

Todo el mundo solo podía observar eso, no podían hacer nada más, eso era todo lo que podían hacer, pero muchos vieron eso, todo el mundo sentía lastima por Natsu, él estaba derramando lagrimas que solo Ultear detenía, cuando termino de llorar Natsu se separó del abrazo y dijo.

– Iré a entrenar solo – Entonces salió del gremio, algunos trataron de ir a animarlo, pero Ultear y Jellal los detuvieron negando con la cabeza, entonces Natsu salió.

– Natsu necesita estar solo – Dijo Jellal a todo el mundo quienes voltearon a verlo – Debe aceptar eso y superarlo, déjenlo solo por un momento, eso es lo mejor, debe pasar toda esa información y además tiene que pensar en muchas cosas… es mejor dejarlo solo por ahora – Muchos del gremio no querían pero Makarov asintió a las palabras de Jellal.

– Y qué haremos con los ** _[Beast]_ ** – Pregunto Makarov a la 1ra maestra del gremio.

 ** _– La única criatura en este momento está sellada dentro de Natsu y E.N.D es muy peligroso, así que… no lo sé –_** Dijo pero todo el mundo estaba confundida por las palabras de la maga.

– Acaso hay otra cosa dentro de Natsu aparte de E.N.D – Pregunto Mirajane a la maestra con confusión en su voz.

 ** _– Sí –_** Reveló Mavis **_– Dentro de su cuerpo esta Igneel –_** Todo el mundo abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras **_– Igneel se selló en Natsu para que no despertara la magia más poderosa de los asesinos y perdiera el control como lo hizo Acnologia –_** Eso confundió a todos y aterró a Makarov.

– Qué quiso decir con eso, Shodaime – Pregunto un asustado Makarov a la fantasmita loli.

 ** _– La magia más poderosa de los asesinos de dragones… la [Dragonificacion] –_** Revelo Mavis.

– ¿Dragonificacion? – Preguntaron los magos.

 ** _– Sí, ese es el nombre de la magia/habilidad dadas a los Dragon Slayer de 1ra generación, la cual los convertía en dragones –_** Todo el mundo no se creía lo que escucharon en ese momento **_– Ese es el motivo de que los asesinos de la 1ra generación fueran abandonados por sus padre el día 7 del mes 7 del año X777, ellos se sellaron dentro de sus hijos para crear unas células que mataran esa habilidad y evitar que los humanos que criaron se conviertan en dragones –_** Todo el mundo sí que se sorprendió de eso **_– Pero considero que Igneel debe dejar a Natsu obtener ese poder, de tal manera que ambos, padre e hijo peleen como dragones y detengan a los 29 [Beast] –_** Dijo su plan Mavis.

– Natsu puede regresar a ser humano – Pregunto Jellal a la 1ra maestra.

 ** _– Sí, es una magia, el usuario es quien la activa, pero necesitara práctica –_** Dijo Mavis ** _– El problema es hacer que Igneel salgo de Natsu y convencerlo de dejarlo convertirse en un dragón._**

Todo el mundo estuvo en silencio, pero todos estaban preocupados por Natsu, en estos momentos es quien peor se la estaba pasando, pero todo por las palabras de ese mismo día.

– Odio admitirlo – Dijo Mirajane y todo el mundo la volteo a ver – Me siento tan culpable, si no hubiera dicho nada en la mañana, Natsu no habría ido a esa misión y Macao estaría vivo… realmente me odio a mí misma ahora – Dijo con total sinceridad la maga de posesión, claro era que Erza y Grey compartían ese sentimiento de culpabilidad a la peli platina, pero Mavis dijo.

 ** _– Tal vez fue tu culpa el que Natsu fuera… pero aun con la muerte de un miembros, fue buenos que eso pasara –_** Todo el mundo miraba con incredulidad a la maga rubia de ojos jade **_– Gracias a que Natsu fue a ese pueblo, cientos de vidas fueron salvadas, una se perdió y eso es algo que nadie puede o desea aceptar, pero se salvaron muchas más –_** Dijo Mavis consolando a Mira **_– SI te sientes culpable con el Gremio entonces trabaja más duro siendo tu misma… pero si te sientes mal con Natsu…_**

Mira esperaba que Mavis le dijera que hacer, ahora mismo quien más le importaba era el mago peli rosa y el dolor que está pasando.

 ** _– Si es con Natsu –_** Repitió la maga **_– Entonces simplemente debes estar junto con él y ayudarlo a superarlo, lo mejor que puede hacer un amigo es apoyar a otro cuando este lo necesita._**

Mira entonces pensó en esas palabras, pero… realmente podía tener ese derecho, de seguro Natsu la odia en este momento, por su culpa estaba muy mal el mago… si pudiera tener ese derecho entonces la aprobaría, ella misma estaría con él el tiempo que sea necesario.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*CON NATSU-*-*-*-*_**

Natsu se encontraba golpeando unos árboles cerca de su casa, desquitando su furia y sus pesares, sus pensamientos y su arrepentimiento, chocando sus puños contra los arboles una y otra y otra vez, solo para que este saliera volando con un último golpe.

– Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición – Gritaba una y otra vez con mucha ira en su voz.

Se dejó caer al suelo mientras sus lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, se sentía débil, un verdadero inútil, pero que más podría sentir en ese momento, de la nada un ruido hizo eco en todo el lugar y algo salió de la sombra del bosque.

Natsu esperaba ver a un ser como un animal o un Vulcan, no le interesaban, pero de la nada sintió un oscuro poder proveniente de lo que estaba cerca de él, alzo la vista y lo vio.

Un joven de cabello negro con ojos rojos quien llevaba un traje de samurái con una Katana, en su cara tenía unos tatuajes negros que parecían serpientes, en sus manos habían escamas de serpiente y sus caninos eran colmillos, sus ojos tenían la pupila rasgada, en su cuello un collar con un ojo de serpiente, mientras que en sus pies las escamas cubrían todo.

El hombre que era de unos 25 años miraba al niño, su cabello rosado era lo único que necesito para reconocerlo.

 _– Ha pasado un tiempo… E.N.D, por si no me recuerdas, yo soy Yamanata uno de las 8 serpientes que separaste… y estoy a punto de tomar mi venganza –_ Dijo el ser a Natsu.

Cuando Natsu estaba por contestar una ráfaga de color verde lo golpeo y lo mando a volar, Natsu cayó cerca de unos arbustos que amortiguaron su caída, pero se sentía fatal, por algún motivo su cuerpo no reaccionaba y su mente se ponía difusa, no sabía porque le pasaba eso, pero entonces Yamanata quien tenía una sonrisa sádica.

– Parece que te has vuelto débil y eso es bueno – Dijo acercándose – Te matare por cómo osaste meterte conmigo, la legendaria serpiente de 8 cabezas… pero claro, fue tan aburrido que hasta lo olvidaste… pero yo conseguí un poder interesante y esa fue la _**[Devil Slayer]**_ y esto te dolerá – Dijo creando veneno verde en su mano y mandando al niño casi unos 800 metros bajo tierra - Lo que esa persona dijo era verdad, su poder esta sellado y es solo un niño débil - Entonces se preparó para pelear contra el niño.

Camino hasta el hueco, pero pensó, valía la pena ensuciar sus manos con un demonio inferior a un dios… No, solo tenía que hacer una cosa y fue crear un ataque que lo matara a la vez y desde lejos para que sufriera y no manchara sus manos con un simple demonio… sin saber que fue una pésima idea.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-CON NATSU*-*-*-*-_**

Natsu en ese momento se encontraba sobre algo, aunque en realidad atravesado por algo, una filosa piedra… pero no parecía una piedra, era algo entre frío y caliente, miró y parecía piel, algo con escamas, no lo podía ver con claridad, su cuerpo no le respondía y se sentía cansado, que podía pasar, entonces fijo su mirada en algo que decía en el techo.

 _–… "Tu quien eres el más fuerte entre los fuertes… más salvaje que todos e invencible ante nadie… Tu que eres infinito y limitado a la vez… Despierta de tu suelo al que yo te condene… Baja del cielo y reina sobre los demás… Que mi sangre y espíritu te liberen de la prisión… Con estas palabras cierro mis deseos y hago un pacto… Despierta al escuchar tu nombre…"–_ Dijo un tipo de cantico Natsu, pero con las palabras finales en un débil susurro.

De la nada la tierra se agito violentamente a la vez que un inmenso poder mágico era despertado, un poder que toda Magnolia incluso para los no magos lograron sentir, eso llamó la atención de los magos al notar que era cerca de la casa de Natsu y fueron a ver qué pasaba.

Entonces cuando Yamanata estaba por irse algo paso y eso fue que algo salió del suelo, esperando por ver a Natsu voltio con arrogancia, pero cuando se volteó para confirmarlo… el miedo le gano y es que delante de él no estaba Natsu o E.N.D, era algo que le causaba un miedo profundo, como si el día cayera en el negro más oscuro y eso era lo que veía, una oscuridad, un ser que tapo el sol delante de él y lo único que pudo decir fue…

 _– Imposible… imposible… imposible… tú –_ Dijo señalando a la criatura delante de él….

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí el capítulo No. 1 de este fic, espero que les haya gustado, sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos Leemos luego._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

 **Themesias: No lo sé en realidad, puede que sí o puede que la deje con Zeref, creo que todo depende a como gire la historia.**

 **: Me alegro, y espero que este igual te guste.**

 **RodrigoDragneel: Pues ya no tienes que seguir esperando.**

* * *

 _Harem de Natsu: Erza, Mira, Wendy, Levy, Kana, Ultear._

 _Harem de Cobra: Lucy, Ángel, Cubelios/Kinana, Laki, Jenny._

* * *

Desligue: Ni Fairy Tail ni nada que sea nombrado de otro anime/manga/videojuego me pertenece y son de sus respectivos dueños, lo único que me pertenecen son los Oc.

* * *

Hola.- Humano hablando.

"Hola".- Humano Pensando.

 _Hola.- No Humano Hablando._

 _"Hola".- No Humano Pensando._

 **Hola.- Demonio, Ángel o ser sobre natural Hablando.**

 **"Hola".- Demonio, Ángel o ser sobre natural hablando.**

 ** _Hola.- Dragón, Alma, Dios o ser místico Hablando._**

 ** _"Hola".- Dragón, Alma, Dios o ser místico Pensando._**

 _"Gran dragón y rey de los mismos…" Rezo mágico o invocación._

 ** _[Karyu no Hoko].- Ataque o nombre de Magia._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2.- El Rey y El Demonio._**

En un bosque cerca de Magnolia, todo el mundo sintió una gran presión una tan grande que la gente lo sentía mago o no, incluso algunas personas importantes que pasaban de paso lo sintieron, pero el gremio de Magos fueron los más asustados al sentir el poder mágico emanando del bosque donde vivía y entrenaba Natsu, por lo cual salieron corriendo como alma que llevaba Zeref.

Mientras que en el bosque, un joven de cabellera negra de nombre Yamanata estaba temblando y era para poco, ya que delante de él estaba una inmensa criatura que superaba de tamaño a Acnologia y superaba por mucho más a Acnologia en todo, poder mágico, fuerza, velocidad, inteligencia, destrucción y eso lo sabía ya que era una poderosa [Beast] y la 2da criatura a la que más le temía.

Frente a él tapando el sol a su espalda y con Natsu en su cabeza estaba…

2 Grandes y enormes como hermosas alas de un color rojo vino, una gran cola con escamas rojos vino y con el final de un color dorado, su estómago de un color plata con decorado de oro, su espalda con escamas rojo vino, su cara de lagarto rojo como su cuerpo, 2 orbes dorados con grandes colmillos en su boca, 2 cuernos en su cabeza que iban para atrás, sus enormes y destructivas garras, en su cuello un collar dorado y con una presencia casi parecida a la de un rey.

Un enorme dragón que mostraba poder a cada segundo, quien miro con aburrimiento a Yamanata.

 ** _– Te mataría dolorosamente, pero como lograste el liberarme, no te matare… aunque si te heriré de gravedad –_** Dijo el enorme dragón aburrido y moleste con Yamanata.

Pero el joven no reaccionaba, era imposible el reaccionar, delante de él se encontraba la 2da criatura que más temía solo siendo superada por E.N.D, pero ahora estaba jodido.

 **– Ni loco me quedo –** Dijo tratando de correr… inútilmente, pues una llamarada de tamaño colosal destrozó todo como su cuerpo.

El dragón miro como una serpiente escapaba del lugar, pero le restó importancia, ya que sentía una gran cantidad de energías mágicas, entre ellas una que llamo su atención, por lo cual aterrizo y miro como de donde miraba salieron unas personas.

El dragón rápido reconoció a Mavis quien miraba con sorpresa y miedo al dragón delante de ellos, salvo que para magos como Laxus y Mira era una sorpresa, ahora sí que Natsu tenía conque defenderse de sus críticas con su amigo, entonces cuando pensaron en eso, miraron en la cabeza del monstruo a Natsu entonces Laxus y magos se prepararon para pelear hasta que otras personas salieron de otros arbustos mostrando a un mago de cabello rubio con su pelo atado en lo alto separado en 2 colas de caballo quien tenía los ojos cafés y tenía una cicatriz arriba de su nariz quien vestía un abrigo amarillo de manga larga y un pantalón negro.

– God Serena – Dijo Makarov reconociendo al mago más poderoso de Fiore.

– Maestro Makarov, así que usted también vino a ver lo que provocaba ese poder mágico – Dijo impresionado de ver al 5to puesto de los magos santos junto con su gremio para luego mirar al dragón – Quien es usted y que busca, Dragón.

No obstante el dragón no dijo nada, miro al mago pero miro rápidamente a los magos de las colas de hadas.

 ** _– Ha pasado tiempo Mavis –_** Dijo con una imponente y poderosa voz el dragón **_– No has cambiado nada en mucho tiempo –_** Entonces el dragón miro a los magos desde Serena hasta Makarov **_– Quienes son ustedes, basura._**

N/A: La actitud y voz que puede ser usada para este personaje será una forma cercana a la de Gilgamesh de Fate ya sea Stay Night o Unlimited Blade Works aunque es mejor la de Unlimited a mi parecer.

Los magos estaban enojados, pero Mavis detuvo a Makarov y Makarov los detuvo también.

 ** _– Como sea, es de mala educación preguntar un nombre sin darlo antes –_** Entonces Makarov hablo 1ro.

– Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar y soy el 3er maestro del gremio de Fairy Tail, como también el 5to mago santo – Entonces inclino su cabeza ante el dragón.

 ** _– Gremio –_** Pregunto el dragón confundido.

– Un gremio es un lugar donde los magos entran y se entrenan, lugar donde crecen y buscan amigos completando misiones, para aquellos que no tienen un hogar es una familia y cada quien obtiene desde amigos como hermanos trabajando juntos y viviendo en armonía con sus demás compañeros, eso es un gremio – Explico Makarov al gran dragón.

El dragón pensó en esas palabras y sonrió, lo que sorprendió a los magos.

 ** _– En mis tiempos de vida, la gente era solitaria y lo único que les importaba eran sus propias vidas, solo unas pocas personas pensaban que eso no era correcto, se ayudaban y se unían como una familia, por eso me parece divertido e interesante eso de gremios –_** Entonces el dragón dijo **_– Mi nombre es King el rey de los [Depredadores] la raza más poderosa de los [Beast] y el ser supremo, solo teniendo un rival y ese es E.N.D, ahora respondan –_** Dijo tomando a Natsu en sus manos y mostrándolo de manera protectora **_– E.N.D es una persona de ese gremio que llaman Fairy Tail –_** Con esa pregunta Makarov respondió.

– Sí y como a todos mis miembros, él es como mi hijo – Dijo Makarov y King dijo.

 ** _– Entonces lamento decir que eso cambia hoy –_** Los magos se confundieron al escuchar eso **_– A partir de hoy, E.N.D será mi hijo y lo entrenare –_** Entonces los magos se impresionaron **_– Siento la magia Dragon Slayer en él, por eso le enseñare no solo más magias sino también lo hare más fuerte –_** Entonces Makarov intervino a King.

– Disculpe, pero creo que usted llamaría mucho la atención si en verdad quiere ser el padre de Natsu – Dijo Makarov y King asintió.

 ** _– Ya veo, eso será un problema... pero tiene solución._**

Ante eso los magos tenían curiosidad y algo pasó, el cuerpo del enorme dragón empezó a brillar y su cuerpo se encogió poco a poco, su cuerpo se redujo hasta ser tan alto como Gildarts, entonces un cabello negro alborotado con mechas rojas se vio visible, unos ojos amarillos como el mismo oro… no, incluso el oro lloraría de envidia, unos caninos que parecían colmillos con una cicatriz bajo su cuello en forma de una X una camisa roja de manga negra larga con la imagen de un dragón y que arriba decía en grande y mayúscula KING, un pantalón negro algo rasgado con unos zapatos de punta de metal, un collar con un ojo de dragón, pero aun con su cola y alas de dragón.

Los magos se sorprendieron al ver a tan guapo hombre que no estaba más allá de los 22 años.

 ** _– Con esto no llamare la atención o si –_** Pregunto con su aun poderosa voz el rey depredador.

– Lo harás pero diferente manera a la 1ra – Dijo Makarov a King.

 ** _– Como sea, solo llévenme a su Gremio –_** Dijo King cargando a Natsu en sus brazos.

* * *

Ya en el gremio, King tomo a Natsu en sus brazos y se sentó en una mesa, luego poniendo a Natsu con cuidado en la mesa, entonces con su mano creo una gran oleada de fuego y lo puso en su cuerpo, empezando a sanar sus heridas, a la vez que sacaba una almohada y lo ponía como un ventilador para que golpeara el fresco y durmiera, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

– Porque cuida tanto a Natsu – Pregunto Mirajane al "hombre" delante de él.

 ** _– Porque es mi deber el cuidar de Ore no Wa Ga Aruji (Mi maestro o amo) –_** Dijo King dejando confundidos a todo mundo.

– Antes de continuar, me explicarías que son los **_[Depredadores]_** de los que hablaste – Pidió el mago santo más fuerte con cierto motivo oculto.

 ** _– Esa es una raza creada por los humanos, llamada [Beast] –_** Entonces King contó la historia al mago y este se sorprendió por todo, aunque King oculto que Natsu era en realidad E.N.D.

Cuando la historia acabo termino con.

 ** _– Para resucitar a una [Beast] es necesaria 2 cosas –_** Dijo levantando su dedo **_– La 1ra es sangre del humano que nos quiera despertar y la 2da –_** Dijo levantando otro dedo **_– Que diga nuestro nombre –_** Los magos no sabían cómo reaccionar al saber la manera de revivir y poner bajo un mandato a esas bestias.

– Sin ofender pero eso suena algo estúpido – Dijo Laxus a King quien respondió.

 ** _– Es cierto, pero porque es fácil es lo que hace más rápido a los Beast todo el camino, siendo en realidad que somos buenos o malos dependiendo de nuestro maestro y si no lo tenemos actuamos según nuestro instinto lo indique –_** Explicó el poderoso rey **_– Pero pasando a lo más importante, desde hoy seré el padre de Natsu y lo entrenare y como 1ra parte del entrenamiento nos iremos del gremio e iremos a diferentes áreas de Ishgar –_** Dijo King algo que dejo sin palabras al presente.

– Espera porque – Preguntó serio Makarov a King.

 ** _– Si lo entreno hay 2 posibilidades –_** Dijo King sencillamente **_– Una es que encuentre otro [Beast] y haga un contrató con él y nos ayude con los [Beast] posiblemente rebeldes y la 2da es que si viene conmigo despertare todo su potencial y podrá pelear contra los [Beast] sin problema, ya que aparte de Natsu ninguno puede con las razas mayores de los [Beast] como máximo a uno de clase media baja –_** Revelo King, pero la gente no deseaba que eso pasara.

– Cuanto tiempo tardaras – Pregunto Makarov.

 ** _– Calculo que solo me tomara 4 meses –_** Eso dejo sin habla a todo el mundo, acaso eso bastara para hacer a Natsu poderoso **_– Bien ahora lo que necesitare para el viaje –_** Dijo mirando a los miembros, entonces pregunto **_– Por cierto… ¿Quién es la hembra de Natsu? –_** Ante esa pregunta Lisanna, Mira y Ultear se sonrojaron pero solo Ultear alzo la mano **_– Ya veo, entonces tu también vienes y la peli blanca con traje revelador estilo gótico –_** Dijo señalando a Mira quien se sorprendió – **_No eres nada especial, pero tú tienes una gran magia, si eres capaz de aguantar mi entrenamiento entonces serás de utilidad en un futuro cercano –_** Dijo King entonces se acercó a Mira y el susurro **_– Y no es la mejor manera de compensar lo que hayas hecho y estar cerca de él –_** Mira evito con mucho esfuerzo el masivo sonrojo que aparecería en su cabeza y solo dijo.

– Lo hare, aun debo pagarle a Natsu – Dijo con un tono de que no quería, pero por dentro estaba que ardía de felicidad.

– Acaso yo no puedo tomar parte del entrenamiento – Preguntaron Jellal y Erza al rey depredador.

 ** _– No soy un buen maestro con las espadas o magia celeste –_** Dijo King a los magos **_– Pero si necesito de ustedes los vendré a buscar, así que si no les importa, es importante empezar lo más pronto posible el entrenamiento, así que mujer de hielo y peli blanca muévanse –_** Dijo retirándose del gremio con Ultear y Mirajane.

– Espero que todo salga bien – Dijo Makarov al ver a su hijo.

 ** _– Lo siento me tengo que retirar, fue un gusto hablar con rato con usted Makarov Dreyar –_** Dijo God Serena con la intención de contarle esto a una persona muy importante, Makarov asintió y dejo que se fuera.

 ** _– Sandaime –_** Llamó la Shodaime al 3er maestro **_– Puede sentirlo –_** Makarov puso como los demás magos una cara de confusión **_– El salvaje viento de los sentimientos –_** Y una ráfaga de aire agitó el cabello del fantasma _**– Un viento suave, confiable y salvaje que viene de un futuro incierto… veamos como el dragón guía a las hadas a un nuevo camino.**_

Entonces Mavis miro la espalda de quien sería el padre de su hermanito y sus 2 compañeras, en un futuro incierto.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN UN BOSQUE 30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS DE DEJAR EL GREMIO*-*-*-*-*_**

En el bosque donde King fue liberado estaban él, Mira y Ultear como un inconsciente Natsu, entonces miro el cielo.

Entonces lanzo un potente rugido al cielo para que una persona en especial escuchara su llamado ya que era la mejor manera de poder entrenar a los jóvenes magos, por lo cual una vez completado eso solo necesitaba una sola cosa.

 ** _– Prepárense que iremos un poco mucho más lejos de aquí –_** Dijo advirtiendo a las 2 chicas, quien miraron al rey confundidas **_– Debido a la cantidad de destrucción causada por mi entrenamiento y el despertar de E.N.D tengo que asegurarme de estar en un lugar tranquilo sin miedo de destruir un pueblo o una ciudad entera y para eso caminaremos hasta que nos cansemos –_** Dijo King muy serio **_– Pero eso me costaría mucho tiempo y es algo que quiero evitar a cualquier costo –_** Dijo King que se transformó en su forma dragón – Suban en mi gloriosa espalda, mestizas y disfruten del vuelo.

Las 2 chicas enojadas por la forma de tratarlas el enorme y poderoso dragón solo suspiraron, ya que, que más podían hacer sin no era eso, ya que gracias a eso estaban con Natsu, aunque a Ultear le molestaba la presencia de una Koigataki como lo era Mirajane, pero con solo un suspiro ambas subieron a la gran y cálida espalda del dragón agarrando a Natsu para que no cayera.

* * *

Una vez llegando a una hermosa y viva colina con un gran y hermoso bosque, el cual tenía un lago y toda su área cubierta de flores y árboles, bajaron y las chicas bajaron.

Cuando tocaron el piso King regresó a su forma dragón, miró a su maestro, parecía que la herida ya había sanado en su totalidad gracias a su magia, entonces miró como lentamente los ojos color ónix del mago se abrieron por completo, antes de cerrarlos y mover sus dedos para que la luz pasará de forma correcta, eso claro llamó la atención de las 2 magas ahí presentes, entonces vieron cómo se paró y se estiró.

– Donde estamos – Pregunto Natsu mirando el lugar donde se encontraban, el cual era un hermoso prado.

 ** _– Es un gusto verlo despierto Wa Ga Aruji –_** Dijo King delante de Natsu y arrodillándose para estar a la altura de Natsu **_– Mi nombre es King y soy su sirviente de ahora en adelante –_** Dijo con mucho orgullo, pero Natsu estaba confundido.

Natsu no entendía nada, lo último que recordaba había sido a ese hombre que.

– Donde esta Yamanata – Pregunto enojado el mago por tan vil ataque de espalda.

 ** _– Lamento informar que ese ataque fue dado hace al menos unas 3 horas y usted está en prado donde entrenara y yo seré su maestro y aprenderá de las chicas que se encuentran en ese lugar, desde la de posesión hasta la de hielo y el arca del tiempo –_** Dijo señalando a Ultear y a Mira, quienes seguían mirando al peli rosa.

– Natsu – Dijo Ultear abrazando a su esposo caído en batalla con lágrimas en su cara – Estaba muy preocupada, mira que dejar que tu esposa esté así de preocupada – Decía llorando Ultear de alegría de ver a Natsu.

– Parece que estas bien mocoso – Dijo Mira en un intento de ocultar su tremenda alegría de estar con Natsu.

 ** _– Como ya dije usted es mi maestro, debido a un pacto mi vida le pertenece, pero como muchas personas irán por su vida, lo mejor es que entrenemos, ya he llamado a un amigo y él le enseñara junto conmigo y a las 2 chicas a combatir contra los Beast y sobre todo a poder incrementar su poder mágico –_** Dijo King y de la nada lo sintió.

Un poder mágico ridículamente grande, un ser volador descendió del cielo quedando a centímetros de ellos.

Entonces lo vieron, era un joven de no más 18 años de cabello negro azul oscuro que tenía 2 cuernos en su cabeza, en su frente estaban 3 círculos, uno arriba y 2 abajo, una piel algo pálida y con unos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, quien tenía un cuerpo bien formado nada exagerado, con un chaleco rojo y un pantalón de mezclilla de donde sobresalía una cola con punta de flecha quien tenía 2 alas en la espalda.

 **– Entonces no me equivoque –** Dijo mirando al joven hombre delante de él **– Cuando despertaste King –** Pregunto el nuevo joven.

 ** _– Es un gusto volver a verte, Chrono, el pecador Chrono (De Chrono Crusade para quien no lo conozca), no hace mucho que desperté y todo gracias a él –_** Dijo señalando a Natsu, pero para el demonio se quedó con los ojos de plato.

No era como lo recordaba, era muy joven y débil, pero era él, su poder y su cara, el demonio que igualó a los pecadores de la gran era, E.N.D el demonio mas fuerte de Zeref y alguien con quien peleo cara a cara contra Aion, y eso era algo que la agradecería toda la vida.

Entonces King habló con el demonio que llamó.

 ** _– Lamento el tener que llamarte del infierno, pero es urgente, los demonios han despertado y son 28… no –_** Dijo King corrigiéndose al sentir un muy conocido poder **_– 29 –_** Entonces miró al demonios **_– Quiero que entrenes a los mocosos con poderes demoníacos, la niña ya tiene a un demonio, pero es muy débil aún y la otra puede aprender la Devil Slayer de hielo y sobre Natsu quiero que rompas la barrera y pueda liberar su poder en más de una mitad, es el más importante que despierte sus poderes –_** Entonces Chrono miro a King a los ojos.

 **– Sugiero que llames a otros aparte de mí, no hace falta decir que la manera de ganar son los contratos que se hagan y la forma de sellarlas como despertarlas –** Entonces abrió sus alas **– Iré por una Yuki-Onna y a un viejo amigo –** Dijo Chrono retirándose.

 ** _– De acuerdo –_** Dijo King a su compañero **_– Ahora iremos a buscar mazmorras y tratar de encontrar más [Beast] y poder luchar en un futuro cercano –_** Dijo King serio a los niños.

– No esperaremos a Chronos – Pregunto Ultear a King.

 ** _– Chrono –_** Corrigió el dragón **_– Chronos es una poderosa bestia de la rama divina que controla el tiempo y es muy fuerte y sobre lo de esperarlo es inútil, ya que él puede saber dónde me encuentro y por eso debemos de movernos._**

– Cuantas bestias existen – Pregunto Mira.

 ** _– Cerca de 100 millones –_** Eso espantó a las niñas **_– Pero no deben de olvidar que lo que pasa es el destino de la humanidad, pienso salvar a la humanidad al lado de Wa Ga Aruji –_** Dijo con mucha seriedad **_– Así que continuaremos viajando bajo tierra –_** Dijo mientras caminaba con Natsu a su lado.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN UNA CUEVA ALGO LEJOS*-*-*-*-*_**

En un tipo de ruinas antiguas se encontraban 4 personas, uno era un niño de la edad de Erza y Jellal, quien tenía el cabello rojo vino alborotado con unos ojos rojos vino rasgados con su tez morena quien tenía una expresión algo salvaje, el llevaba una camisa blanca bajo una chamarra roja como su pantalón y tenía una serpiente morado con él, a su lado una chica de la edad de Natsu con el cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo de lado derecho de su cara, sus ojos chocolates y su blanca tez, quien llevaba una camisa blanca con una falda azul y un muñeco en mano.

Delante de los 2, estaban 2 hermosas mujeres, una tenía el caballo rubio arreglado elegante con unos dulces ojos caramelo que se juntaba con su blanca y hermosa piel, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido rosado, quien ahora caminaba lado a lado de una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo como la sangre largo y lacio que tenía unos exóticos ojos morados que resaltaban su blanca y suave piel quien llevaba una camisa roja con un suéter rojo y una falda del mismo color quien sonreía todo el tiempo.

Los 4 caminaban por una mazmorra que según contenía grandes tesoros y grandes misterios, lo que era la razón por la cual los jóvenes estaban en ese lugar, más los 2 pelirrojos quienes trabajaban buscando tesoros en lugares como ese.

– Seguro que no nos hemos perdido – Pregunto el niño peli rojo a la mujer de cabello rojo.

– Tranquilo Erik, no estamos perdidos – Dijo ella con una dulce y amorosa sonrisa.

– Cuando dices eso significa que nos hemos perdido – Dijo en un suspiro causando risa en las rubias quienes iban con ellos.

– Que no nos hemos perdido idiota – Gritó la mujer a su hermanito – Porque no eres como Lucy y no dices nada, de esa manera te verías mejor – Dijo la pelirroja.

– Es cierto – Dijo Erik con sorpresa en sus ojos – No te preocupes Lucy, aun si tardamos en salir de la cueva, te protegeré y dejaremos a mi hermana para salvarnos, sí, nos iremos sin Kushina-nee y Lucy-san, Layla-san y yo escapamos – Dijo Erik con su plan.

– No deberías decir que me ayudaras y no me abandonarás idiota – Grito Kushina, pero Erik solo puso su dedo en su oído y se hizo el ignorante.

Entonces llegaron a una enorme puerta con un dibujo de 4 espadas y una pirámide negra atrás atado con varias cadenas, dando una forma muy tétricas, lo que causo una sonrisa en los magos pelirrojos.

– Listo Erik – Pregunto Kushina a su hermanito quien asintió con una sonrisa en su cara – Bien, la abriré – Dijo para poder entrar y mirar una gran sala.

Entonces vieron lo que sería un altar de 4 murallas, con 4 imágenes, todas eran la de un hombre con la cabeza de pirámide con una gran espada en mano.

Entonces vieron la sala llena de oro, joyas y más, todo eso en todas partes, lo que impresionó a las mujeres de la familia Heartfilia, entonces fueron a ver alrededor, por lo que agarraban cosas y se las ponían, entonces Erik hablo.

– Hey Lucy – Llamo Erik a su amiga de la infancia quien miró al mago peli rojo – Esto se te vería muy lindo – Dijo mostrando un hermosa vestido elegante de un color dorado con joyas desde el azabache hasta el lapislázuli y una tiara a juego con otras joyas – Tómalas, dudo que los dioses de ese mundo los deseen – Dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a la rubia.

Entonces algo paso y eso fue que un lugar se ilumino y mostró una rara escritura llamando la atención de Erik y Kushina, entonces Erik miro algo muy raro y fue corriendo, pero se tropezó con una roca de oro y entonces se rasgó con una espada cerca de ese lugar, derramando lo en el piso.

Kushina al ver a su hermano junto con las mujeres Heartfilia fueron a ver al mago de cabello rojo.

– Estas bien – Pregunto Kushina a su hermanito.

– Sí, solo es un rasguño, nada importante – Dijo Erik cubriendo su hombro – Pero mira eso – Dijo señalando las palabras – Lo entiendes – Pregunto a su hermana quien negó.

– Parece una lengua perdida – Dijo ella.

– Cierto – Dijo Layla con curiosidad, pero entonces Erik se alejó y miro el techo.

 _– "4 espadas que proteges los 4 puntos que los dioses crearon, pero tu quien en la cutre muerte se deba, que castigas a los que se merecen y ensucias tu espada con los pecadores que la sangre sea limpiada y que tus palabras sean obedecías, como los dioses oscuros quien creyeron todo… Mancha tu espada y obedece al escuchar tu nombre…"_ … **_[Pyramid Head]_** – Dijo Erik leyendo las palabras escritas en lengua muerta sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Entonces un gran temblor sonó como la liberación de una gran cantidad de energía mágica, casi igualable al de King, pero no eran uno eran 4, entonces el lugar donde estaba Erik hace un segundo se empezó a mover y 4 manos salieron del suelo, para mostrar 4 cuerpos.

2 de adolescentes y 2 infantiles de la edad de Lucy.

El más joven era un joven niño de la edad de Lucy quien tenía el cabello negro azabache largo que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de su cuello, pero su cara era tapada por un casco en forma de pirámide isósceles, tenía un cuerpo que parecía frágil, ah y si se preguntan porque digo que es una niña. Es sencillo, estaba desnuda y mostraba su cerrada intimidad, quien a su vez mostraba unos pequeños percho con sus pezones erectos.

A su lado estaba un niño de la edad de Erik quien estaba igual de desnudo, mostrando su diminuta hombría dormida quien a su vez tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo, su cabello era azul oscuro pero apenas era visible por el mismo tipo de mascara que usaba la chica, que a su vez tenía sus una cadena en su cuello.

Él más adulto era un joven quien estaba vestido con una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo, pero resaltando cierta parte que llamaba la atención de las 2 adultos, pero tenía un aura de miedo, su cabello algo largo y revoltoso era visible y era blanca, su cuerpo era bien formado con músculos nada exagerados, pero muy bien notados, su cabeza como la de los otros 3 tapado por el casco de pirámide.

La ultima era una mujer de al menos unos 15 años y como se sabía, era sencillo, por su gran y generoso busto de al menos una copa-E que solo era cubierto por una tela que cubría débilmente la aureola y sus pezones, su delgado y plano vientre, que dejaba la entrada de un gran y redondo por no decir perfecto trasero que era enmarcado por uno pantalón blanco con una tela que cubra el lado izquierdo y unas botas igual blancas, un largo cabello que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda de un color rojo sangre con una máscara de pirámide.

Entonces el hombre movió su "cabeza" y miro a todos lados, hasta que el niño hablo.

 **– Es él Nii-sama –** Dijo apuntando a Erik quien tembló por ser apuntado y siendo la llamada de atención de la extraña "familia".

– Quienes son ustedes – Pregunto Erik poniéndose delante de su hermana y de las féminas Heartfilia quienes se asustaron.

 **– Somos la familia Pyramid Head –** Dijo la niña con una linda risita.

– Familia… Pyramid Head – Dijo dudoso pero los 4 asintieron – Que quieren – Pregunto.

 **– Lo que usted desee –** Dijo el mayor con una voz joven pero grave, pero confundiendo a Erik.

– Qué quieres decir y quítense esas máscaras – Exigió Erik, pero Kushina temió por lo que le pasara a su hijo.

 **– Como usted desee –** Dijo el mayor quien como los otros se quitaron la máscara mostrando la cara de un apuesto joven de no más 17 años de cabello blanco con heridas en toda su cara, una en su ojo, y sus ojos grises como la plata, otro en su mejilla otra en su boca, pero era muy apuesto, lo que ocasionó un sonrojo en las mayores **– Yo soy Silver Pyramid Head y soy el mayor de los 4 –** Se presentó el mayor.

 **– Yo soy Kuri Pyramid Head y soy la menor –** Dijo la niña de cabello azabache mostrando una cara angelical con inocencia con unos ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas.

 **– Yo soy Azul el 2do menor –** Dijo el joven que era de la edad de Erik quien tenía una mirada sería pero noble y tenía unos ojos azul añil.

 **– Yo soy Akatsuki Pyramid Head –** Dijo la hermosa mujer de cabello rojo quien poseía la cara de una diosa caída al mundo humano, Erik se embobo con ella, su cara la cual era hermosa, sus ojos rojos como la sangre, sus labios con un color rojo intenso como el carmesí.

 **– Y nosotros somos sirvientes, siervos o esclavos de usted Master –** Dijo el más grande regresando al chico a la tierra.

– Repito que quiere decir eso – Pregunto enojado Erik.

 **– Usted leyó el cantico de invocación –** Dijo apuntando las letras en el techo **– Nos nombró –** Dijo haciendo que Erik recordará nombrar el nombre de Pyramid Head **– Y nos dio sangre en ese lugar** – Apuntó donde recordó que se cortó – **Usted nos liberó e hizo un contrato con nosotros y ahora estamos a sus pies, es nuestro señor, amo, maestro –** Dijo inclinándose como los otro 4.

– Entonces qué harán – Pregunto Erik incomodo por la forma de ser tratado.

 **– Lo que desee –** Dijo Silver **– Para empezar, debe decidir entre 2 opciones –** Dijo llamando la atención de su señor **– Ahora se desatara una guerra en este mundo y usted tendrá que participar en ella –** Dijo impresionando a Erik.

– Esperen que quieren decir con eso – Gritó su hermana, pero fue ignorado por cada uno de la familia.

 **– Ya que usted es un maestro de un** **_[Beast]_ , gente vendrá a atacar lo para que no se meta en sus planes, claro que nosotros pelearemos a la muerte por usted – **Erik estaba sorprendido por como hablaba Silver **– Por eso si quiere pelear o esperar a que vengan por nosotros lo aceptaremos, pero queremos que usted viva más que nada, por eso le pido que entren y nos deje ser su ayuda –** Pidió Silver.

 **– Pero no se preocupe, también encontraremos compañeros para evitar que el mundo sea destruido –** Dijo Azul al peli rojo **– Solo acepte su destino –** Erik miró a los 4.

– No entiendo nada, quiero una explicación desde el inicio – Dijo Erik y los 4 se vieron y asistieron.

 **– Entonces se lo contratemos –** Dijo Akatsuki invocando 4 tornos.

La mujer agarró a Erik y antes de que los ojos de cualquiera reaccionan, Erik estaba sentado en las piernas de Akatsuki mirándola cara a cara antes de que la misma besara a Erik con desesperación, haciendo que las mujeres se impresionaron, entonces Kushina ya enojada estaba por meterse, pero entonces una espada la detuvo y miró al más joven de los hermanos y miro cómo la miraba como si fuera un estorbo.

 **– Ustedes no son importantes, si quieren escuchar la historia de nuestro amo pidió, quédense ahí** – Dijo Silver a la hermana y mujeres.

– Ustedes no saben quién soy, entonces… – No continuo pues Akatsuki que separo sus labios de Erik hablo.

 **– Kushina Uzumaki, hermana mayor de Erik Uzumaki y Tayuya Uzumaki, hermana menor de Irene Belserion quien es madre de Erza Scarlet su hermana gemela Elza Belserion o Mejor conocida como Erza Knightwalker –** Dijo para sorpresa de todos **– Amiga de la mujer que siempre te apoyo en tus exploraciones, Layla Heartfilia y su hija Lucy Heartfilia, pechos de copa-C con un cuerpo bastante normal y lo único llamativo tu cabello, quien a su vez busca pareja y que no tiene un gremio al cual unirse y busca tesoros solo para no pensar en el futuro – Kushina no sabía cómo reaccionar – Al ser llamados obtenemos la información del cerebro y recuerdos de nuestro Máster y por eso te conocemos, como a ustedes 2** – Dijo mirando a Layla y Lucy _– Layla mujer joven que busca un amante porque su esposo ya no le da placer y quiere a alguien joven que pueda aguantarla en la cama, pero tampoco quieres que sea débil, acompañas a Kushina porque te preocupas por ella y esperas encontrar un amante y Lucy, una chica de la cual el maestro busca llamar la atención y ella desea lo mismo –_ Dijo sorprendiendo a todos **– Pero no me importa ni a mis hermanos, lo único que es importante es Master y nada más –** Dijo sería para besar a Erik una vez más.

 **– Entones empezamos con la historia –** Dijo Silver para que Erik decidiera el futuro.

* * *

 ** _Con esto acabamos el capítulo de hoy, qué les pareció, la entrada del monstruo más famoso de Silente Hills en manos de Erik Cobra y su familia, ya que como no se sabe nada de Oracion Seis salvo por Sorano y Richard decidí darle esta familia, espero les haya gustado._**

 ** _Y nadie se esperaba a 4 Pyramid Head y que una sea una belleza con complejo de ¿Shotacona? O solo se quería tirar al joven Erik, que pasara cuando Erik y Natsu como los 4 Pyramid con King se vean, que personas vendrán con Chrono y que paso con Amón-Ra._**

 ** _Una cosa, como ya dije en el capítulo 1 y en este arriba, Erik tendrá su Harem ya que de todos los personajes favoritos del anime/manga/novela de Fairy, Natsu y Cobra son mis favorito no sé por qué, pero solo sé que me gustan y por eso le di un Harem._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review de lo que les pareció._**


End file.
